Momozono Love
Momozono Love '(桃園ラブ ''Momozono Rabu) is a 14-year-old schoolgirl freshman who attends Public Yotsuba Junior High School in the series Fresh Pretty Cure!. She, along with her best friends Aono Miki, Yamabuki Inori and Higashi Setsuna were taught to dance by Chinen Miyuki, the leader of dancing group "Trinity", whom Love admires. Before Setsuna had joined the Cures, Love formed a group with Miki and Inori which she called "Clover". Love's mother works at a grocery shop, while her father works as a wig maker, along with Yamabuki Tadashi, Inori's father. Her Pickrun, the Pirun, is pink and appears to be wearing a chef's hat-shaped crown on its head. Love's alter ego is . Her catchphrase is . Appearance Love has short, hazel colored hair and pink eyes. She wears her hair up in two pigtails, held up by pink scrunchies. As a civilian, she is often seen wearing a light pink sleeve-less jacket with a pale pink long sleeve shirt underneeth, matching shoes with dark pink socks, blue shorts and a brown belt on top. When she is practicing her dancing, she is seen wearing a pink sweat jacket with white sections on the side with a popped collar. The cuffs and edge of the jacket have matching stripped pink and white patterns. She wears a light pink shirt underneath with a darker pink collar. Her sweat pants match her top and she wears pink and white sneakers. As Cure Peach, her hair becomes longer and turns to a light blonde, which is worn up into two pigtails, held up by two heart-shaped scrunchies. Love has a pair of pink heart shaped earings that hang upside down from her ears and a pink choker. On her wrists, she wears light pink and pink wristbands with little bows. She wears a white and pink dress with poofy short sleeves. Her skirt has a top layer of frilly pink with layers of white underneath it and small pink bows on each side, on top of it. She wears the Fresh Pretty Cure clover on the left side of her shirt. On the other side of her hip hangs her Linkrun. She wears thigh high black dark pink socks and a pair of pink knee high boots. Personality Love is a hyperactive, sympathetic and emotional girl, who tries her best at matchmaking but often fails. She adores dancing and is a big fan of the dancing unit "Trinity". She also dislikes studying and sports, except for dancing. Despite caring for people around her and being very passionate, Love has a very short temper and is easily hurt and angered. History Love receives tickets from her mother to see the dance group Trinity. She is a fan of one of the girls in Trinity, the lead dancer Miyuki. Before arriving, she runs into the fortune telling house, whereas the fortune teller Setsuna tells Love that she will soon "encounter great happiness." When Eas' Nakewameke disrupts the events, Love goes to protect Miyuki. The Pirun senses her determination and goes into her cellphone. This allows her to turn into Cure Peach and combat the Nakewameke. After it is defeated, Eas reveals herself and leaves, saying they will be enemies. Later on, Miyuki thanks Love for saving her and decides to teach her dance . She goes on to make a group with Miki and Inori, becoming Clover . Tart and Chiffon find her later and explain Pretty Cure's purpose. Love is playing Lucky Draw in town when she meets Setsuna again. Upon her request, she gives a tour of the town, unaware that Setsuna was trying to steal Love's Linkrun. She gives Setsuna a clover necklace, and says goodbye, eager to meet her again. This markets the start of Love's friendship with Setsuna, and Eas' change in her intentions. One day, Love loses the link to Cure Vitan, who makes Chiffon's food. Unable to get food from the Linkrun, she makes something for Chiffon. Chiffon is a bit picky at first, but she eventually tries it. While in the middle of a fight with Westar's flower Nakewameke, the Pirun is called upon. She receives the Peach Rod upon use and defeats the Nakewameke. After a hard fight with the second Nakisakebe, Love and the other girls collapse near the entrance to the park . They make a full recovery and later tell Miyuki about their double life after Tart approaches her, as they believe Miyuki is the fourth Cure . The biggest shock comes to Love when she sees a suffering Eas in a stadium, who reveals her identity as Setsuna . Though still hurt and shocked, Love is determined to save her friend and turn her to good. Thanks to Cure Peach's words after fighting Eas and Eas' death, Chiffon calls upon the Akarun, and turns Setsuna into Cure Passion. Although she welcomes Cure Passion to the group, Cure Passion declines and goes off, ignoring Cure Peach who tries to follow. As Love is going to a restaurant with her parents, she sees Setsuna, and introduces her to her family. As she, Setsuna, and her family eat, she finally notices Setsuna smile. When Westar's tower Nakewameke attacks, Peach first confronts the monster on her own. Eventually, Setsuna becomes Cure Passion, and takes on Westar one-on-one. When a bell missile heads straight for her, she deflects it with aid from Cures Berry and Pine. Cure Peach officially welcomes Cure Passion to the team once the mess is cleaned up, and Love's mom offers to let her stay in their house, which she accepts. While Love is showing Setsuna the places and people around town, memories of Love's grandfather come up after Love shows Setsuna her tatami. Both the tatami and an old-fashioned camera are important to her. Love hesitates when Setsuna asks what kind of person her grandfather was. Soular turns the camera into a Nakewameke, but when Pretty Cure confront the menace, Cure Peach gets blinded by the camera's flash, and Love is spirited away to when she was younger. After Chiffon and Tart arrive, Chiffon activates her powers. She and the rest of the Cures call out to Love. Her grandfather tells her nothing lasts forever, and to return to the real world. She at first does not want to leave him, but goes out there with his advice in her heart. With her belief that the people she loves are always with her, she defeats the Nakewameke. At the beginning of the new school year, Setsuna transfers. Love is happy that Setsuna has become popular, but because she forgot about a baseball game Chinen Daisuke was playing, he gets mad at her. Love later comes to the game, and watches the team. After the game, Westar turns a pitching machine to a Nakewameke. Cure Peach saves Daisuke from an attack, and Peach is the first to make a hit in the baseball match. The four later purify the Monster of the day, and Love and Daisuke reconcile that evening. Relationships Love cares for everyone, in which Inori states that "her tears are for others" whenever she fails at matchmaking. Family Higashi Setsuna: Love meets up with a fortune teller who calls herself Setsuna, who is actually Eas of Labyrinth in disguise. Love, with her friendly personality, makes quick friends with her. Throughout their friendship, Love's cheerful and gentle personality gets through Setsuna and into Eas. In the end, Love, as Cure Peach, sacrifices her own health to save a suffering Eas, and refuses to believe that Setsuna is indeed their enemy. When it is revealed that Setsuna is Cure Passion, Love is happy to let her into Pretty Cure, and is devastated when Cure Passion rejects the offer and walks on her own. However, Love manages to talk to Setsuna again, making her live with her and her family, as well as going to the same school and joining the dancing group Clover, making the girls like a "four-leafed clover". Momozono Ayumi: Love and her mother are as close as mother and daughter could be. Seeing how she knew exactly what Love likes. This was shown when she gives Love a ticket to see Trinity, her favorite dance group. One evening, she tells Love to make steaks for dinner while she's at work. After Love finishes making the food, Labyrinth ends up making it dissapear. While blaming Tart for eating the food she worked hard to make, Love's mother comes back home to find that she had not made anything before her arrival. Love becomes very upset when her mother does not believe her about the missing steaks and runs off after shouting that she hates her. After this, Labryinth makes everything children love dissapear. Toys, food and their loved ones, including their parents. After defeting Labryinth with Miki and Inori, Love runs home to see if her mother has re-appeared. Seeing that her mother is okay, she hugs her telling that she's sorry. Momozono Keitarou: The realationship between Love and her father is rarley mentioned in the series, as he is only as side character of the show. However, it was shown that Love deeply cares for her father and loves him, just as much as he loves her. Momozono Genkichi: The family member Love feels closest to is her grandfather. She loved to spend time with him when she was younger. But after he had passed away, Love was shocked that she could not remember how he was like. After going into a coma-like state caused by Labyrinth, Love meets up with her grandfather again, in the form of her younger self. When he told her that her friends needed her in the real world, she did not want to leave him at first. This implies that he died prior to the series and the death broke Love's heart. Friends Chinen Daisuke: Miyuki's younger brother and Love's childhood friend who also has a crush on her. Although Love was totally oblivious to this. However, there is a sign Love might also have a small crush on him as she was seen blushing after he asked her if she was okay after being attacked by a Nakewameke during the Halloween party. In the form of Cure Peach, Daisuke told her that he likes Love, which causes her to feel even more sad than she was at the moment. In the last episode of Fresh Pretty Cure! before Love was about to rescue Chiffon back in Labryinth, Daisuke told her that he loves her, and said that he wants to hear her reply to if she loves him too, after she comes back, to which after she has returned, she smiles and answers "I can't tell you!". Cure Peach "The pink heart is the symbol of love. Freshly-picked, Cure Peach!" ピンクのハートは愛ある印。もぎたてフレッシュ、キュアピーチ！ "Pinku no haato wa ai aru shirushi. Mogitate Furesshu, Kyuapiichi!" '' is considered the leader of Fresh Pretty Cure, whose pink heart is the symbol of love. She has long light-blond hair in 2 pigtails, held up by heart-like scrunchies or hair clips. She wears a pink dress with a colorful clover on the left side of her chest, long shoes and pink wristbands, heart shaped earings and a choker. On her left hip, hangs her Linkrun, for without it, she wouldn't be able to stay as Cure Peach. Her eyes become slightly lighter in this form. Cure Peach's theme color is pink, and her symbol is the heart. When Love had transformed for the first time, Cure Peach is in her own state, defeating the Nakewameke and Eas with ease and no fear. After Eas has disappeared, the trance goes away, and Peach regains Love's consciousness. Later, when she deforms into Love again, Love wonders just who she was, as she acted like another person. This, however, does not happen again, as Love afterward is in her own mind while being Cure Peach. Cure Peach can use the attack Love Sunshine, which is later upgraded to Love Sunshine Fresh after getting the Peach Rod. In the spin-off movie, she, Cure Berry and Cure Pine combine their normal attacks, which they call Triple Fresh. Later than half-through the season, Pretty Cure use the power of the Clover Box to use the group attack Lucky Clover Grand Finale, in which Cure Peach transfers her powers into the Lovely Leaf. Cure Angel '"The white heart is the heart of everyone! Freshly-flapping, Cure Angel!"' ホワイトハートはみんなの心 ！ 羽ばたけフレッシュ、キュアエンジェル！ ''"Howaito haato wa minna no kokoro! Habatake Furesshu, Kyuaenjeru!" is a second Cure form Pretty Cure gains, both in the series and in the Fresh Pretty Cure! movie, thanks to the Labryinth people's cheering and the Miracle Lights respectively. When transforming, the four-leaf clover brooch acquires a fifth white leaf, representing the final transformation. Cure Angel's clothes resemble Cure Peach, but has lighter colors and longer skirt and ribbons, as well as long wings. Because of her leader status, Cure Angel has the biggest wings, but are mostly used for slapping enemies away. She also got the most changes except Berry, Pine, and Passion who gets small ones In this Cure form, Cure Angel is capable of flying in fast speed, and has a powered up strength. Together with everyone else, she can use the attacks Loving True Heart and Loving True Heart Fresh. This form is seen again during the final episode of the series after the people of Labyrinth cheered them on. This time, instead of a fifth Pickrun, Pirun transforms into its angel form, enabling Cure Angel's powers to go through the rest of Pretty Cure, as well. Cure Rainbow Peach is an upgrade Cure Peach gains in Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore!. Together with the others' upgrades, the group of seventeen girls form the group Cure Rainbow. This upgraded outfit resembles that of Cure Angel in both Fresh Pretty Cure!: Omocha no Kuni wa Himitsu ga Ippai!? and the season's finale, except with a pair of small, golden wings instead of grand white ones. Transformation Change, Pretty Cure! Beat Up! '- "Change, Pretty Cure! Beat Up!" is the official transformation phrase used by Love to transform into Cure Peach in ''Fresh Pretty Cure! First, she opens her Linkrun and slides her finger across the button, making the screen glow bright pink. She shouts, "Change, Pretty Cure..." Her hair accessories disappear and she puts her foot down. She shouts, "...Beat Up!" and she spins, runs and jumps into the air. Her brooch appears, then her hair turns blond and gets styled into twintails. Her dress appears next, followed by her boots, wristbands, choker and earrings and hair ornaments. Cure Peach then flies down and recites her introductory speech. To transform into Cure Angel, Cure Peach shouts, "Change, Pretty Cure! Beat Up!" and her normal Pretty Cure outfit appears. The Cure Angel version of her brooch appears and she spins. White light creates her dress, shoes, wristbands and angel wings for her. Cure Angel then recites her introductory speech with the other Angel Cures. Attacks 'Love Sunshine '- Cure Peach uses her fingers to form a heart, in which the empty space inside begins glowing pink. Then, a pink energy blast shaped like a heart spreads to hit the enemy, purifying it. 'Love Sunshine Fresh '- Cure Peach holds her Peach Rod, recites the first half of the incantation, and presses the buttons on her the rod. The adornment glows and she swings the rod while reciting the second half of the incantation. She traces a heart with the rod, that heart fills with energy, and she thrusts the rod, sending the heart to her target. As she spins the rod around, the enemy becomes purified in a pink heart-shaped bubble. Etymology :' translates to peach, an obvious reference to her alter ego Cure Peach. means garden. Momozono is also a word meaning peach orchard.Jim Breen's WWWJDIC :' An obvious reference to her role as the Cure or Symbol of Love and to her loving personality. Her name is the English word ''love, not a translation of the Japanese word for love. Her name is written in the katakana writing system, which is primarily used for writing non-Japanese words. Her name means, "peach garden love." or "peach orchard love." Songs As a main character, Love's voice actor, Oki Kanae has particated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with '''Kitamura Eri, who voices Aono Miki, Nakagawa Akiko, who voices Yamabuki Inori, and later also Komatsu Yuka, who voices Higashi Setsuna. *Happy Come Come *Lalala Shangri-la (Tou♡Genkyou) *Pretty Cure☆Happy☆Christmas Duets *Dreaming Flowers (Along with Kitamura Eri, Nakagawa Akiko, Komatsu Yuko, and also Iizuka Mayumi) *Happiness Wonder land ~Egao no Okurimono~ (Along with Kitamura Eri, Nakagawa Akiko, Komatsu Yuko, and also M*Cube) Trivia *Love is the first Cure to have her given name in katakana. *Cure Peach has a habit of making a handsign with her thumb, index finger, and pinky finger out. It is believed that is her trademark move. In sign language, this position of her hand means "I love you", which corresponds with her name and her power of love. *Among the lead Cures, her very first transformation is the most successful, yet. Unlike the others, Cure Peach defeated her first enemy without any trouble and didn't need any explanation for using her powers. *She is the first lead who does not have any crush on someone; instead, it is the other way around, with her being clueless about it. Ironically, she is called Love and it is Daisuke who has a crush on her, whose name sounds similar to the Japanese word "daisuki" ("to love"). *Cure Peach has the shortest earrings of all the fresh'' c''ures, despite being the leader of the group. **Although her earrings are the same length as Cure Passion's, while Cure Pine's are the longest. *Love dislikes carrots. * For the Pretty Cure All Stars DX3 Movie Character Polls held by Toei Animation, Cure Peach appeared in the following rankings: ** 8th in "The Pretty Cure you want to team up with most" ** 8th in "The Pretty Cure you want to bake with most" *In the Pretty Cure All Stars Suite Flower Card Collection, Love is represented by the African daisy, which symbolizes a bright and forward-looking personality in the Language of Flowers. *Cure Peach has the same boot design as Cure Beat. *She is the second Cure with a confirmed blood type. Her blood type is AB. *She is the first Cure with a confirmed height. She is 159cm tall. *Her mother's voice actress voiced Hanasaki Momoko, also known as Wedding Peach, from the Magical Girl-series Wedding Peach. *She and Setsuna are the only pair of Cures to be (adopted) sisters. *Though, her school grades are unknown, she is portrayed like many other lead Cures as clumsy. She is described as the clumsiest Fresh! Cure by her teammates in Episode 32. In Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore!, all lead Cures do have similar clumsiness with similar consequences. *Cure Peach and Cure Heart are the only lead Cures to have blond hair, and both are represented by the Heart Club and the Love. *Cure Peach's and Cure Melody's ending poses are similar to Sailor Moon's from Sailor Moon. *Cure Peach is one of the 9 Cures not to have their Cure hair colour matching their theme colour. She has blonde hair whilst her theme colour is pink. Gallery References Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! characters